


Good Boy

by Lethys



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как эрадикон Стив помогал полироваться коммандеру Старскриму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Стив старался держать верхнюю часть корпуса максимально ровно, дабы обеспечить коммандеру устойчивость. Эрадикон стоял на коленях, а сикер старался сохранить баланс, стоя на правой ноге и опираясь на подставленное плечо. В одном манипуляторе Стив сжимал тряпку для полировки, вторым бережно придерживал ногу сикера немного выше коленного сгиба. Перед визором то и дело мерно, по мере того, как Старскрим пытался удержать равновесие, покачивались узкие бёдра СИК'а. Очень волнующее зрелище.

— Ты скоро? — недовольно буркнул Старскрим, видя, что расторопность эрадикона резко снизилась. — Мне неудобно так стоять, шлак тебя дери!

Стив заметно дёрнулся и принялся за работу. Молча. Как-то сикер признался, что не ходит к Нокауту, чтобы не слышать вечные шуточки и подколы. Ему не нравится, когда кто-то бубнит и мешает наслаждаться моментом. Вот Стив и молчал в угоду коммандеру.

Закончив, Стив отбросил уже использованную тряпку в сторону. Старскрим встал на обе ноги. Ещё с первого раза эрадикон уяснил, что одной тряпки для корпуса сикера недостаточно. Эрадикон потянулся за ещё одним лоскутком ткани. Нанеся на неё полироль, Стив посмотрел на Старскрима снизу вверх. Сикер приподнял теперь уже правую ногу. Подхватив её под лодыжку, Стив приступил к полировке. Носок, каблучок с внешней и внутренней стороны, дальше медленным, растирающим движением вверх к колену.

Старскрим громко и прерывисто провентилировал воздух, когда тряпка с полиролью коснулась его бедра. Не то, чтобы Стив был стеснительным, но он "разогревается" почему-то на второй ноге. Движение становится уже не таким скорым, как будто бы эрадикон пытался быстро-быстро закончить работу и смыться вглубь Немезиса. Касания становились более явными, а не просто "дайте-ка я отполирую ваше бедро". Что ж, такие тонкие намёки нравились сикеру и даже льстили. Безусловно, его внешность могла заинтересовать любого.

Старскриму нравилось, что этот эрадикон старался. Для него. Хоть кому-то на этом корабле есть дело до желаний сикера! Такая лояльность должна быть вознаграждена. Старскрим подхватил подбородок эрадикона и приподнял, чтобы визор встретился с оптикой.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил сикер и аккуратно поскрёб когтями, вызывая довольное урчание со стороны Стива.

Эрадикон узнал бы эту интонацию из тысячи. Много обещающую интонацию. Вырисовывающиеся перспективы побуждали Стива трудиться над полировкой сикерского корпуса ещё более тщательно.


End file.
